Tracks' First Tickle Hug
by Trackster
Summary: When Tracks attempts to escape from at least one morning of tickle pounce, a happy, hyperactive Melanie finds him and introduces him to a new wake up call that turns out to be even worse than tickle pounce...much to Tracks' great surprise.  CUTE STORY.


**Please Note: I do not own the Transformers, their names, brand or anything to do with their products. All credit for Transformers goes to Hasbro, with the exception of the young Scot's woman, Melanie, an original character that rightfully belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone. It's Trackster here with a new story...at long last. I am truly sorry to all those who have been waiting so very patiently for a new story from me, as well as my refurbished stories that will admittedly take me a very long time to get properly done and completed. But, please know that they ARE in progress. In the mean time, however, I decided today that as I've not been able to do writing for such a very long time, that I would write a one - short special, designed to be a test story. As you can all see, I've uploaded it for you all to read and to tell me what you think. Maybe it's it's good enough, I'll write another story similar or connected to this. <strong>

**I can't say much right now, as it's presently 2:15am on Thursday morning where I am and I'm far too tired to type anything more right now. So, please, everyone...enjoy the story and hopefully if you've got any time to spare, you'll all let me know what you think. Please, remember that this is a test story because I want to make sure that I've still got what it takes to write a proper fanfiction. But, if I (surprisingly!) find that lots of people like this story, then I'll most likely just leave it up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tracks' First Tickle Hug<span>.**

It was a beautiful summer's morning deep in the heart of the Oregon. The sun was shining high and bright in the cloudless, blue sky. Morning birds were singing harmoniously and many bees were buzzing as they collected their pollen from all of the flowers on the ground and trees nearby. The Oregon was all mountains, rocks, grit and hard, desert-like grounds...a perfect place for the Autobot Headquarters, as it was far away from all human civilizations.

On that particular morning, a large, blue Corvette Autobot named Tracks was resting peacefully on his back on one of the only patches of fresh grass to be found anywhere within Autobot borders.

"Aaaaaahh," he sighed happily, stretching out on his back. "What a beautiful morning. Not as beautiful as me, of course. But, beautiful, still. Mmm...Decepticons or not, nothing in the world can make me move from this perfect spot."

"Hey, Tracks," a cute, happy female voice called over to him. "Big brother."

"Except that," Tracks joked to himself, chuckling. "Oh, no. It's Kiddo. I'm in trouble now."

With his optics offline, Tracks smiled knowingly to himself as he heard the young, 27 year old Scot's woman's small feet come running up to him.

"Hey, Tracks. Big, brother," Melanie continued to speak in a cute voice.

Tracks remained silent and still, pretending to be asleep, a smile forever on his face plates as he felt Melanie's hands pressed on his side, trying to wake him up. When Melanie then began to climb her way up onto the supposedly-sleeping Autobot's body, Tracks started to shake uncontrollably, suppressing a giant fit of the giggles. He was a very ticklish Autobot and Melanie's tiny hands and feet crawling and climbing on his metal skin tickled like crazy. Plus, at that present moment, the anticipation of knowing what was next to come really wasn't helping things.

"Hey, Tracks, wake up," grinned a determined Melanie, climbing onto his chest and gazing down at his face, "come on, big brother. You big, sleepy head. Wake up. It's morning time." Melanie began to giggle when she saw the big smile on Tracks' face. "Come on, Tracks. I know you're awake," she said. "Get up, you big, fat, lazy, blue, pompous old snob."

"POMPOUS OLD SNOB?"" Tracks suddenly exclaimed, causing the young woman to jump out of her skin. "FAT? LAZY? Oh! Why, you little! Come 'ere, you."

Melanie squealed as Tracks' large, but gentle hands fell upon her from the sky.

"Aaaaaaagghh! Aha ha ha ha ha! No…aha ha ha…NO!" Melanie laughed uncontrollably, as Tracks' large fingertips began to tickle and prod fast, but gently into her stomach and sides. "Aha ha ha! Stop…aha ha ha ha ha! Please, big brother, stop, aha ha ha! I'm sorry."

"Oh, I know you are, Kiddo," Tracks laughed.

The two friends laughed heartily and playfully together as Melanie wriggled and squirmed around on top of Tracks' chest, desperately trying to kick and push away the 10 large fingers that mercilessly tickled her body. Since Melanie was a very sensitive human and especially being female, Tracks knew never to tickle her for too long, as he feared that by doing so, he would harm his little sister. So after a few more moments of tickling, he stopped before she began to suffocate from laughter. Melanie became still on her back on top of his chest, panting heavily. Tracks chuckled as the young woman, though exhausted from his tickle attack on her, was still giggling happily.

"Good morning, Kiddo" he spoke softly, stroking her head with his fingertips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Tracks," Melanie spoke in a cute voice, trying hard to suppress her fit of the giggles that morning, much to Tracks' amusement.

"Why are you so high this morning?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling very happy, that's all," replied Melanie, indeed feeling very happy.

Then, to her surprise, Melanie found herself being picked up in Tracks hands. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Tracks turned Melanie around in his hands and raised her up to his face. That happy, playful smile never left Melanie's face, as she looked into the smiling face of an equally happy Tracks

"Are you on drugs?" he asked, jokingly. "Because if you are, you better tell me right now."

"Caffeeeeeeeeeeeiiinnneeee," Melanie said, giggling non-stop, "with lots of sugar."

"Oh, Primus," Tracks couldn't help but laugh, as the young woman's non-stop giggling was so contagious, even to an Autobot. "How much coffee have you had today, Kiddo?"

"Two cups," replied the hyperactive young woman, "and, do you know what else, big brother? I love you like I love my coffee."

Tracks cocked an optic at her in a comical fashion. "And, how is that?"

Using her hands to gesture for him to pull her closer to him, Tracks did so and Melanie wrapped her arms affectionately around his neck, hugging him close.

"Hot, strong and sweet," the young woman answered him with sincerity in her voice.

"Aww, I love you too, little sis," replied Tracks, smiling as he cupped his hands around the young woman, lovingly returning her embrace.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" she asked, sounding disappointed. "I love going for early morning ventures with you."

"I'm sorry, Mel," replied Tracks. "I didn't want to leave you behind. But, you looked so peaceful that I just didn't have the spark to disturb you. Besides, you stayed up far too late last night watching "Wake Up Kitty" videos on Youtube."

"Hey! I'm not a child that has to be in bed by a certain time at night," replied Melanie, "I can stay up for as long as I like."

"Mel, no matter how old you are now and how much older you get, you'll always be a child to me."

At first, Melanie was going to protest against Tracks' words. But, then, remembering that she would one day die while Tracks lived forever, she decided against it. She loved her big brother very much and his happiness was just as important to her as her own happiness. So, if thinking of her as a child made him feel happy, then she was willing to accept that for Tracks. In a way, it wasn't far from the truth. Despite being of a full - grown adult age of 27 years old, Melanie, unlike many adults, knew how to let her inner - child out to play with her natural, childlike nature and still be a mature, responsible and serious adult when she needed to be.

Speaking of her natural, childlike nature, it was at that moment, out of eyeshot of Tracks, that Melanie grinned mischievously. "Well, since you weren't still in your bed when I woke up this morning, that means you didn't get your special wake up call."

Upon hearing this, Tracks suddenly became really nervous, as he knew what that meant.

"Oh, no," he tittered, holding Melanie as far away from him as possible. "You are NOT gonna tickle pounce me today!"

"Nah," Melanie smiled, innocently. "I'm not going to tickle pounce you."

"Really?" Tracks said, cocking an optic at her curiously. "You're….really not going to tickle pounce me today? So…I'm safe?"

"Yes, of course, you are," replied Melanie. "I just wanna give you a hug."

When Melanie said this, Tracks smiled affectionately. "Aww. Okay, kid," he said, bringing her back in towards him and allowing the young woman to wrap her arms firmly around his neck.

"Yeah, Tracks," Melanie spoke, "I just wanna give you a hug…..a TICKLE HUG!"

"HUH? What…aha ha ha ha ha!"

Suddenly, to Tracks' great surprise and horror, the sentimental moment between them turned into yet another tickle attack of a different sort as Melanie, continuing to hug him tightly, began to claw, scrape and wiggle her ten cat-like fingernails on the metal skin of his neck. Bursting into uncontrollable laughter, Tracks fell back onto his back and began to squirm around in a frenzy.

"HEY! Aha ha ha ha ha! Why, you sneaky little…aha ha ha! What are you doing? Lemme go," he squealed with laughter, trying desperately to pry Melanie's grip from around his neck. "That tickles."

"Of course, it tickles," Melanie giggled, continuing to hug and tickle Tracks with her fingernails, "I'm giving you a tickle hug."

"Aha ha ha! Please, kid," Tracks laughed, squirming around like crazy on his back. "Please, don't…aha ha ha…please, don't tickle me anymore today…aha ha! I really can't take it today. Aha ha ha ha ha! I'm too tired, ah ha ha! Please, stop, Mel."

"Aww," Melanie moaned, feeling disappointed. However, she did also feel sorry for Tracks. As he had been up so very early that morning doing his usual solo scout of Autobot Headquarters to ensure all was safe and Decepticon-free, she realised that this was usually the main cause of his fatigue in the mornings…hence the reason that Tracks was never a morning Autobot.

Withdrawing her fingers from his neck, Melanie allowed herself to slip down the side of his neck so that she could still hug his neck and be close to his face. Chuckling, Tracks cupped a hand around Melanie, returning her embrace.

"Aww, don't feel disappointed, Kiddo," said Tracks. "You can tickle pounce me later."

"I CAN? Really?" replied Melanie, her eyes lighting up with happiness and surprise to hear this unexpected invitation of action. "But, I don't get it. You HATE being tickle pounced. You just said you didn't want to be tickle pounced today."

"I don't," replied Tracks, giving her a playful smile. "But, compared to a tickle hug, maybe a tickle pounce isn't such a bad way to wake up in the morning after all."

Cocking an eyebrow up at him, Tracks laughed at the mischievous, yet confused looking smile on her face as though to say, "huh?"

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. NO FLAMES OR TROLLS. <strong>

**Thank you. ( ^ _ ^ )**


End file.
